


Этюд дождя и снега - сайд-стори

by Shelby_M



Series: Where a violin echoes the eternal melody of immense longing (Nightwish, «Taikatalvi») [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Сборник сайд-стори к «Этюду дождя и снега» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8564182/chapters/19632709).





	1. Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета (первая сайд-стори «Возвращение») Аларис - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3250679.

_Месяц Осенних Волн 2 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
\- Ты надолго?  
\- Самолет послезавтра в семь тридцать.  
\- Останешься?  
Арно кивнул, все еще не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Отцу – медаль. И Ли тоже. И вообще всей семье. За все.  
\- Если ты не против.  
\- Сейчас достану чистое постельное белье. И поставлю чайник. Будешь есть?  
\- А у тебя есть еда?  
Валентин хмыкнул и неохотно буркнул, выходя из комнаты:  
\- Пришлось готовить самому, да.  
\- Интересно, в таком случае, оно вообще съедобно? – пробормотал Арно, снимая пиджак и расстегивая молнию на своей сумке.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? – Валентин опустил стопку белья на диван.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Арно. После игры на пианино напряжение между ними исчезло. Хотя место было совсем другое, Арно чувствовал себя так, словно снова вернулся в Торку в их квартиру. Словно и не было событий последнего года, и все, как раньше. Даже лучше, потому что худшее уже позади.  
\- Ну, хочешь, закажем пиццу? – Валентин смущенно поправил рукав футболки.  
\- Забей, - Арно полез в сумку и достал коробку конфет. – В аэропорту купил, - пояснил он. – И только что об этом вспомнил. Давай чай с конфетами? А завтра можно и пиццу.  
\- Ладно, - Валентин ушел на кухню, а Арно торопливо вытащил телефон и набрал короткое сообщение.  
  
* * *  
«Кажется, помирились».  
Арно-старший покачал головой и отложил телефон на стол. Арлетта заснула еще часа два назад, а сам он не мог уснуть, хотя была поздняя ночь – беспокоился, пусть и не признавался в этом. У Арно сейчас на несколько часов раньше, мало ли, чем занимается… Впрочем, пожалуй, можно тоже лечь спать. Он прочитал сообщение сына еще раз и улыбнулся.  
  
* * *  
Заснуть не получалось. И совсем не от того, что он не устал – устал, еще как. Да и разница во времени с Торкой сказывалась. Вот только… Разумеется, все это время – и в клинике, и потом – он спал один. Но сейчас, когда Валентин находился в соседней комнате, это казалось неправильным и глупым. Мучительно не хватало тепла его тела рядом и, чтобы как обычно, уткнуться ему в бок.  
Арно откинул одеяло и встал. За окном по-прежнему шел дождь со снегом, а в комнате, несмотря на отопление, было прохладно. Он поежился, а потом, решившись, тихо-тихо прокрался в комнату Валентина и юркнул к нему в постель. Кажется, тот не проснулся – по крайней мере, Арно надеялся на это. Постель была узкая, но Валентин во сне откатился к стене, поэтому места вполне хватало. Арно свернулся, подтянув одеяло выше, и почти сразу провалился в глубокий сон.  
Валентин открыл глаза и долго смотрел на него, а потом обнял и притянул ближе к себе. Вскоре заснул и он.  
  
* * *  
Когда Арно проснулся на следующее утро, Валентин уже не спал – просто лежал рядом, не шевелясь, чтобы не разбудить. Арно вздрогнул – забыл, что умудрился влезть ночью в чужую постель.  
\- Извини, я не совсем осознанно. Сейчас уйду.  
\- Даже не думай.  
Валентин потянулся к нему и провел рукой по щеке. Арно замер, боясь даже дышать, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Валентин коснулся его волос, и Арно уловил безмолвный укор в этом жесте.  
\- Отрастут.  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Может, не настолько как раньше, но да.  
\- Хорошо, - Валентин притянул его к себе и поцеловал. – Мне тебя не хватало. Очень, - выдохнул он, поглаживая Арно по спине, целуя снова и снова, словно боясь, что он куда-нибудь исчезнет. – Ты был таким чужим в последнее время, перед тем, как мы… таким странным. А теперь как раньше. Прости, что не заметил и не помог сразу.  
\- Брось, - Арно закусил губу и обнял его в ответ. – Я сам виноват. Не вспоминай больше об этом.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Арно честно не собирался устраивать ничего такого и, кроме как поспать, не преследовал никаких корыстных целей, забираясь ночью к Валентину в постель, но пути назад не осталось, после того как Валентин сам бесцеремонно сдернул с него одеяло и навалился сверху.  
  
* * *  
\- Нет, мама, я не был в ночном клубе. Да, я ел, - желудок придерживался иного мнения, но поесть он еще успеет, а мать лучше успокоить прямо сейчас. – Нет, все нормально. Холодно, но я же не на улице. В самом деле, - Арно закатил глаза. – Я взял свитер. Нет, не забуду, как раз собирался их принять. Ну, мам, ну я только проснулся, - не совсем, но ей не обязательно знать о его утренних делах. – Разумеется, скажу. Вечером напишу или позвоню. Да, конечно. Передай папе, что все в порядке. Ты же ничего с ним не сделала из-за меня? Ну, вот и хорошо. Да-да, прямо сейчас выпью. И я тебя, - Арно выдохнул и отложил телефон на стол. – Кошмар. Похоже, она всю ночь не спала. Вот же, - он огорченно покачал головой.  
Валентин, с интересом и некоторой иронией во взгляде наблюдавший за разговором, хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, ты и влип, - резюмировал он.  
\- Не сказал бы, - возразил Арно, доставая из бокового кармана сумки упаковку каких-то таблеток. – Могло быть куда хуже. А они наоборот меня поддерживали и помогали. Просто волнуются. Хотя отпустили же к тебе, как видишь.  
\- Что это? – Валентин нахмурился, глядя, как Арно запивает таблетки водой.  
\- Антидепрессанты, - нехотя признался он. – Назначили еще один курс, неделю попринимать осталось.  
\- Прости, что не помог, когда должен был.  
\- О чем ты? Вальхен, брось. Тебе не до этого было. К тому же, я действительно сам во всем виноват. И не смотри ты так. В том, что я их принимаю, нет ничего такого. На самом деле, думаю, теперь они мне точно больше не понадобятся.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я снова с тобой, - просто сказал Арно и потер глаза. – А давай закажем пиццу? А то есть хочется.  
Валентин безропотно потянулся к телефону.  
  
* * *  
На следующий день погода переменилась, из-за туч выглянуло солнце, и первую половину дня они гуляли по Васспарду, а потом поели в небольшом ресторане у берега реки и поехали обратно.  
Под вечер Валентин проводил Арно в аэропорт. У входа в таможенную зону Арно замялся и неуверенно спросил:  
\- А ты… долго еще здесь будешь?  
К его удивлению, Валентин покачал головой.  
\- Я вернусь в Торку в ближайшее время, - пообещал он. – Как только закончу здесь дела – поеду через Олларию, мне нужно забрать вещи, а дальше сразу домой, в Торку. Начну постепенно готовиться к следующему году в академии и доводить до ума материал для альбома.  
\- К тебе можно будет приезжать?  
\- А ты?..  
Арно виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Я хотел бы. Но родители вряд ли так сразу отпустят.  
\- Ничего. Я буду приезжать к тебе.  
\- Хорошо, - Арно просиял. – Встретить тебя в аэропорту? Или ты поездом?  
\- Пока не знаю. Но сообщу, - Валентин усмехнулся. – И только попробуй не встретить. А то я уже сообщил Айри, что поиск нового гитариста отменяется.  
Арно замялся, а потом, плюнув на все, крепко обнял Валентина.  
\- Позвоню, когда прилечу в Торку.  
\- Буду ждать. Скоро увидимся, Арно.


	2. Ужин

_Месяц Осенних Волн 2 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
Арно открыл входную дверь и непонимающе уставился на Валентина – черный пиджак и брюки, белоснежная рубашка, галстук – словно на концерт вырядился или на экзамен в академии, а не на самый обычный ужин.  
\- Ты чего так оделся? – удивился Арно, пропуская его внутрь.  
Валентин смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу и признался:  
\- Не хотелось ударить лицом в грязь перед твоими родителями.  
\- Ты же их со школы знаешь и ночевал у меня миллион раз.  
\- В качестве не просто твоего друга я здесь впервые, - возразил Валентин.  
Арно закатил глаза и пробормотал нечто неразборчивое про то, что он думает о некоторых излишне официальных Приддах, а потом потянул его за собой в комнату.  
Валентин вернулся в Торку две недели назад, но это был всего третий раз, когда им удалось увидеться. Арно был занят в академии, а после поездки в Васспард не решался просить родителей о большем. Отец был не против, а вот мать… Впрочем, Арно-старший сам предложил альтернативу, с которой Арлетта согласилась – пригласить Валентина к ним.  
\- Мама, ты же понимаешь, что он останется ночевать у меня? – вкрадчиво спросил у нее Арно.  
Та отрывисто кивнула.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Мам…  
\- Ты не думай, - добавила она поспешно. – Я не из-за этого. Просто…  
\- Он не виноват в том, что случилось, - серьезно сказал Арно, поняв, куда она клонит. – Это правда, я и Ли об этом рассказывал, и готов повторить. Валентин ничего не знал, а я ему врал и грубил, и вообще вел себя отвратительно. Так что, на самом деле, это я перед ним виноват, а не наоборот.  
Арлетта вздохнула.  
\- Ты правда с ним уже столько лет?  
Арно опасливо покосился на нее и медленно кивнул.  
\- Почему ты нам раньше не сказал?  
\- А разве ты приняла бы?  
\- Арно…  
\- Я серьезно. Поэтому и не признавался ни в чем. Боялся. Опережая твой вопрос, сразу скажу – Валентин своим тоже не говорил. Пожалуй, мне теперь легче, чем ему.  
Арно и правда было легче теперь, когда родители знали, и можно было не скрываться. Одной проблемой меньше.  
За ужином Арно ощущал себя не то что бы неуютно, скорее неловко и просто странно. Сколько раз они раньше ужинали вот так, вместе с Валентином и семьей Арно, вернее, только с Арлеттой, отец обычно находился на базе, но на этот раз все ощущалось по-другому. Сдержанные и вежливые приветствия, дежурные вопросы – как доехал, как устроился, а посреди этого Арно нет-нет да замечал, как родители обмениваются выразительными взглядами.  
\- Замечательное жаркое, - сказал Валентин, отложив вилку и нож на пустую тарелку. – Арно у вас научился так хорошо готовить?  
Арно усмехнулся, взглянув на мать. Она пила вино, в то время как для них специально купили большой пакет сока – Арно запретили употреблять алкоголь, а Валентин разделил его участь за компанию. Арлетта повертела бокал в руках и удивленно покосилась на сына, а потом на Валентина.  
\- А он разве хорошо готовит?  
\- Да, - уверенно ответил Валентин.  
\- Между прочим, еще как, - Арно продолжал усмехаться со слегка самодовольным выражением лица. – Валентин готовку терпеть не может, поэтому кухня обычно была в моем распоряжении.  
\- Я, кажется, где-то читал об этом, - произнес вдруг Арно-старший. – В каком-то вашем интервью.  
Арно чуть не подавился запеченым картофелем.  
\- Ты читал наши интервью?!  
\- Ага, - невозмутимо подтвердил Арно-старший, нарезая мясо. – На базе мне как-то раз подкинули журнал – посмотреть, какой у меня младший сын знаменитый. И заодно попросили достать автограф.  
\- Ты поэтому тогда просила подписать плакат «для подруги»? – Арно с ошарашенным видом повернулся к матери. – Чтобы передать папе? Ну, вы даете!  
Арлетта хмыкнула, ее взгляд пересекся с взглядом Валентина. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом оба одновременно не выдежали и рассмеялись. Арно ощутил, как неловкость и скованность за столом рассеиваются. Он посмотрел на отца – тот спокойно и неторопливо потягивал вино, и, улучив момент, внезапно подмигнул сыну.  
  
* * *  
После ужина Валентин вызвался помочь отцу Арно с мытьем посуды, а Арлетта отозвала сына в сторону.  
\- Мне разложить твой диван и добавить вторую подушку и одеяло? – невозмутимо поинтересовалась она.  
Арно смутился, хотя и попытался не выдать себя. Они и раньше спали вместе в комнате Арно. Сначала Валентин ночевал в бывшей комнате Лионеля, но, после того как Арно купили раскладывающийся диван вместо старой кровати, они стали ложиться спать вдвоем – так было удобнее. Можно было разговаривать допоздна, и никуда не уходить. Арно невольно вспомнил, как всегда опасался, что мать придет будить их утром в школу или на завтрак, и обнаружит спящими в обнимку под одним одеялом. К счастью, Валентин спал более чутко и в нужный момент всегда просыпался и будил Арно, чтобы тот успел отодвинуться на другой край дивана.  
\- Да я и сам могу, - пробормотал Арно, отводя взгляд.  
Арлетта покачала головой, в ее глазах мелькнула ирония.  
\- Не волнуйся ты так, - сказала она, поднимаясь на второй этаж. – Я не собираюсь вламываться к вам посреди ночи или утром. Вы только потише, если что.  
\- Мама! – Арно возмущенно выдохнул. – Мы ничего такого не станем делать!  
\- И, кстати, если Валентин захочет, мое пианино в гостиной в его распоряжении, как всегда, - продолжила Арлетта, пропустив замечание Арно мимо ушей. Она и в школьные годы иногда просила их сыграть что-нибудь вместе и разрешала Валентину заниматься у них, если было нужно.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - буркнул Арно, оставшись у подножия лестницы.  
  
* * *  
\- Вы решили заново собрать участников группы? – Арно-старший мыл посуду, а Валентин, сняв пиджак и закатав рукава рубашки, вытирал и складывал ее на место.  
\- Да.  
\- И когда?  
\- После зимней сессии Арно, - Валентин взглянул на него и тут же отвернулся к полкам. – Если вы ему позволите.  
\- Позволим, - Арно-старший протянул Валентину охапку вилок и вытер руки о кухонное полотенце. – Арно любит вашу группу, это для него важно. Именно музыка и сама группа. Не возможность стать известным, не поклонники, а именно сама группа. Поэтому будет глупо лишить его этого.  
\- Благодарю за понимание.  
Арно-старший невесело усмехнулся.  
\- На самом деле я немного волнуюсь за него в этом плане, - признался он. – Но хочу верить, что все будет нормально.  
\- Арно не один. Вся группа – его друзья, не просто коллеги. И мы все приглядим за ним. Иначе Айрис убьет нас обоих, - пробормотал он, вспомнив свой разговор с ней по возвращении в Торку.  
\- Женщины – они такие, - понимающе усмехнулся Арно-старший, думая о том, как не решался признаться Арлетте, что отпустил Арно в Васспард.  
  
* * *  
\- Ну, как тебе, э-э-э, ужин? – шепотом спросил Арно, забираясь под одеяло к Валентину.  
\- Лучше, чем я думал, - искренне ответил тот.  
\- Согласен, - Арно зевнул. – Папа умеет разрядить обстановку. Знаешь, я рад, что он вышел в отставку и, наконец-то, может больше времени проводить дома. А то, помнишь, его ж обычно никогда не было.  
\- Помню, - Валентин повернулся на бок, разглядывая Арно. – Твой отец хороший человек. Я удивлен, насколько… нормально твои родители приняли наши отношения.  
\- На фоне остального неудивительно. Ли тоже так сказал, когда я признался во всем.  
\- Я тоже собираюсь сказать своим, - вдруг произнес Валентин. – Надоело скрывать.  
\- А как они к этому отнесутся?  
\- Сложно сказать. Они вроде как многое не одобряют, а, с другой стороны, ко многому относятся снисходительно. Отец даже на концерте был. К тому же, они тебя давно знают.  
\- В этом-то и проблема, - Арно хмыкнул и помрачнел. – Что они знают.  
\- Брось. Я поговорю с ними и все объясню. В том числе и то, что ты давно вылечился.  
\- Твой брат меня не простит.  
\- Предоставь это мне.  
Они помолчали, глядя в окно – ветер шумел облетевшими ветвями деревьев, а над крышей соседнего дома поднималась луна.  
\- Знаешь, что мне сейчас вспомнилось? – вдруг спросил Арно.  
\- Что?  
\- Экскурсия в Доннервальд. Если помнишь. Тогда еще дождь постоянно шел.  
\- Помню, - Валентин улыбнулся. – Такое не забывается.


	3. Зимний Излом

_Месяц Осенних Молний 2 года Круга Молний_

* * *

Валентин знал, что Джастин сердится на Арно из-за случившегося, но, как впоследствии выяснилось, не представлял, насколько. Раньше они даже в отпуск все вместе ездили и много общались, а теперь…

С одной стороны, Валентин его понимал – Джастин тогда постоянно помогал и поддерживал, нашел лучших докторов, чтобы рука точно восстановилась, и он снова смог играть.

С другой стороны, Арно достаточно расплатился за то, что сделал.

И теперь они оба пробовали начать все заново.

Единственное, что по-настоящему огорчало, это реакция его семьи, после того как Валентин сообщил, что снова собирает группу, и замен в составе не предвидится. Про недавний телефонный разговор, в котором он сказал отцу, что Арно не просто его друг, Валентин предпочитал пока не вспоминать. Он предполагал, что со временем все наладится, но… Пожалуй, главная проблема заключалась в отсутствии привычной поддержки Джастина, который всегда находил нужные слова. На этот раз Джастин не захотел вмешиваться, поскольку был уверен, что Валентин зря простил Арно.

Зато Джастин собирался приехать в Торку на Зимний Излом, и Валентин надеялся разобраться и поговорить с ним обо всем уже лично, на месте.

 

* * *

\- Джастин как обычно на машине приедет? – Арно внимательно осматривал ящики стола и полки в маленькой комнате квартиры Валентина. Как оказалось, он благополучно забыл, где что находится, и теперь безуспешно пытался отыскать свои вещи. Через несколько дней – Зимний Излом, и его отпустили к Валентину на все праздники. Как сам Арно заметил, в последнее время ему стали позволять почти все, как раньше. Разве что деньги по-прежнему строго контролировались, но этому он не удивлялся, да и не придавал особого значения – предпочитал радоваться тому, что, кажется, родители снова начали ему доверять. И ценил это, как никогда раньше.

\- Да, на машине, - отозвался Валентин из другой комнаты, где, стоя на стуле, украшал занавески серебристо-лиловыми гирляндами. На крышке рояля примостилась небольшая декоративная елочка с серебристым искуственным инеем на ветках, а в углу комнаты стояла основная – высокая разлапистая елка, пока еще не украшенная. – К слову о машине, что с твоей?

\- Что-что, - буркнул Арно, подойдя к нему, и выразительно скривился. – В гараже у папы стоит. И до осени шестого года Молний мне ее не видать.

\- Права отнимают так надолго?

Арно удрученно кивнул.

\- Все нормально, ты не думай. Единственное, что меня несколько тревожит – как нам передвигаться по городу после того, как мы станем известными после четвертого альбома, - насмешливо добавил он.

\- А ты думаешь, мы станем прямо совсем-совсем известными? – Валентин спрыгнул со стула и едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Я не думаю, я уверен. Айрис, Норберт и Йоганн тоже.

\- Ты с ними созванивался?

\- Айри созванивалась. Совсем забыл тебе сказать, она нас на следующей неделе приглашает к себе – всех вместе – отметить Зимний Излом, а заодно обсудить дела.

\- Хорошо. Ты как, нормально?

Арно неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Мне все еще стыдно перед ними – что есть, то есть. Но, несмотря на это, ребят я боюсь меньше, чем грядущего визита твоего брата.

 

* * *

Как оказалось, опасался Арно не зря. Сдержанность, невозмутимость при любых обстоятельствах и полная внешная непроницаемость – характерные черты Вальтера Придда. И, хотя на первый взгляд могло показаться иначе, его старший сын унаследовал их в достаточной мере. Хотя такое сложно было представить – ведь если судить по первому впечатлению, собрать группу куда больше подходило Джастину, чем Валентину.

Другое дело, что с близкими Джастин никогда себя не вел столь официально и сдержанно. Именно поэтому показная холодность ощущалась особенно ярко и неприятно. От ссоры спасло лишь то, что Арно примерно чего-то такого и ожидал, поэтому не удивился и даже не рассердился сдержанно-равнодушному приветствию. Пожалуй, Валентин воспринял это даже острее, чем сам Арно. Тем не менее, он все же надеялся, что Джастин передумает, и все станет как раньше.

Но на следующий день ничего не изменилось. И еще через день тоже.

\- Ты куда? – Валентин поймал Арно в прихожей, когда тот уже застегивал молнию зимней куртки.

\- Пойду прогуляюсь, - ответил Арно, не поднимая взгляда. – Не хочу мешать.

\- Арно, я…

\- Выключи духовку через сорок пять минут, хорошо? Не раньше, но и не позже, а то не получится. Добавлять и трогать ничего не надо, просто выключи и можешь вынимать еду на стол.

\- Арно, подожди, - но тот уже выскользнул в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Куда это он? – хмыкнул Джастин, выходя из своей комнаты. – Снова в клуб за… покупками?

Валентин ничего не ответил, но очень выразительно на него посмотрел. Джастин хотел было что-то сказать, но телефонный звонок заставил его броситься обратно в комнату и через несколько мгновений Валентин услышал, как он консультирует кого-то насчет очередного дела – похоже, позвонили с работы.

 

* * *

Духовку Валентин не забыл выключить лишь потому, что Джастин за все это время так и не выбрался из-за стола, продолжая кого-то консультировать, параллельно сверяясь с файлами на своем ноутбуке. Валентин в это время сидел на кухне и следил за часами.

Сорок пять минут прошло – он выключил духовку. Ну, в принципе, не так долго. Пока Арно вышел, пока прошелся по площади, может, посмотрел, что есть на праздничной ярмарке.

«На самом деле папа подкинул немного денег, и я хотел купить всем подарки. И тебе по мелочи… извини, что я так, пока сижу у всех на шее».

«Ничего, это совершенно не важно».

«Ладно, тогда с тебя – ингредиенты на выбор, а с меня – праздничный ужин и все, что связанно с готовкой».

«Идет. А торт умеешь?»

«Вальхен, ты серьезно?»

«Еще бы. Хочу шоколадный с фруктами».

«Хм-м. Хорошо, посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать. И нет бы просто купить»…

Сорок восемь минут – Валентин приоткрыл окно, чтобы проветрить кухню.

Пятьдесят семь – накрыл на стол и расставил приборы. На улице холодно, Арно должен скоро вернуться. Он же ушел без шапки и перчаток.

Час – Валентин закрыл окно. Действительно холодно. Надо сделать чай, Арно любит крепкий и несладкий.

Час десять – чайник вскипел, Валентин залил заварку и покосился на телефон. Слишком долго. Где он? Не в клубе же, в самом деле? Нет, точно не в клубе, Арно больше не ходит в такие места. Не ходит же?..

Час пятнадцать – на кухню вошел Джастин, на ходу заканчивая разговор и выключая телефон со вздохом облегчения.

\- Даже на праздниках не дают отдохнуть, - пожаловался он. – Хорошо тебе с группой – когда хочешь, тогда и отпуск, хоть посреди тура паузу делай и вперед. А у меня постоянно завал, - Джастин взглянул на аппетитно пахнущие запеченные рулеты из мяса с овощами и нахмурился. – Он еще не вернулся?

\- Как видишь.

Час девятнадцать – Валентин не выдержал и потянулся к телефону. Он вздрогнул и почти отдернул руку, когда тот дал сигнал входящего сообщения.

Валентин прочитал сообщение, нахмурился, а потом толкнул телефон через стол к Джастину, а сам встал и вышел из кухни, бросив в дверях:

\- Надеюсь, ты доволен. Приятного аппетита.

Джастин подтянул телефон к себе и включил успевший погаснуть экран.

«Не жди, переночую у родителей».

Несколько мгновений Джастин изучал сообщение Арно, словно оно могло измениться, а потом пошел в комнату к Валентину.

 

* * *

Сначала Арно действительно мотался по ярмарке – палатки с разными сладостями и сувенирами обычно ставили перед Зимним Изломом и убирали после праздника. Он рассеянно разглядывал алатские шарфы, пробуя представить расцветку, которая подойдет матери, и задумчиво перебирал разные сувениры – вдруг что-то из этого пригодится для их с Валентином квартиры.

Возвращаться не хотелось, несмотря на то, что Арно довольно быстро замерз – как оказалось, перчатки и шапку он благополучно оставил в прихожей. Неудивительно, хотелось уйти как можно быстрее. Арно взглянул в сторону дома – окна квартиры светились мягким теплым светом – и отвернулся. Стоять на одном месте и ждать, пока окончательно замерзнешь, было как-то глупо. Но вернуться, значит, испортить себе весь праздник, потому что Джастин, похоже, не собирается его прощать.

Он отошел от палаток, бросил взгляд на электронное табло трамвайной остановки и набрал домашний номер.

\- Пап, это я. Можно к вам приехать? Нет, все нормально. Лучше дома расскажу. Я вам точно не помешаю? Ладно. И я тут маме подарок присмотрел – шарф очень красивый, съездим завтра вместе, купим? Хорошо, давай. Трамвай через семь минут, так что примерно через полчаса буду.

Закончив разговор, Арно набрал короткое сообщение Валентину и сунул телефон в карман, отключив звук. Глупо, да. Но спорить с Валентином не хотелось. Хотелось праздника, а не того, что пока получается.

            Пока Арно ехал в трамвае, ему невольно вспомнился прошлый Зимний Излом. Да уж, сейчас гораздо лучше, даже несмотря на Джастина. Как раз тогда, год назад, он только начал отвыкать, настроение было хуже некуда, и он почти не вставал с кровати, когда Ли приехал навестить его в клинике. Арно вздохнул и поднял воротник куртки, стараясь согреться.

            Так странно, всего год прошел, а сколько всего изменилось. Он помирился с Валентином, он снова занимается музыкой. Совсем не верилось, что все наладится, но получилось же. А, Леворукий, скрипка там осталась. Арно досадливо хмыкнул и уставился в окно трамвая. Ну, потом за ней заедет.

Снег скрипел под ногами, когда Арно подошел к своему дому. Калитку он отпер сам, но в дверь решил позвонить, чтобы предупредить о своем приходе – его же не ждали сегодня, мало ли, чем родители заняты. Дверь открылась почти сразу, но встретили его не родители.

\- Ну, привет, - Лионель посторонился, давая пройти внутрь. – Раздевайся и рассказывай, что там у тебя стряслось.

 

* * *

\- Вальхен…

\- Прости, но сейчас я не хочу разговаривать, - Валентин стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди и напряженно вглядываясь в заснеженную площадь.

\- По-твоему, я виноват в том, что…

\- Да. Я все понимаю, но почему ты тоже не хочешь понять?

\- Понять что? Что из-за него тебе сломали руку, и сорвался настолько важный концерт?

\- Арно расплатился за все сполна.

\- Ага, конечно, на пару со своим братом и со мной.

\- Я тебя ни о чем не просил. Справился бы и сам.

\- Вот и справляйся в следующий раз, когда он снова подсядет на свою дрянь.

\- Он этого не сделает.

\- Бред. Ты необъективен.

\- Ты тоже. Ты мог помочь, мог хотя бы поговорить с отцом, после того, как я сказал ему. Но предпочел молчать, и теперь все настроены против меня.

\- Это не так, - голос Джастина звучал непривычно серьезно. – С отцом проблема не в твоих предпочтениях, а в том, что ты именно с ним.

Валентин хмыкнул.

\- Я с ним уже много лет, - он снова уставился в окно и вдруг добавил тихо. – Именно поэтому, не заставляй меня выбирать между вами, потому что я отказываюсь это делать. Вы оба важны мне, и по-другому я не хочу.

 

* * *

\- Когда ты успел приехать? – Арно удивленно смотрел на брата. Обычно Лионель носил костюмы, но сейчас был в джинсах и свитере, что выглядело непривычно и как-то совсем по-домашнему.

\- Прилетел еще с утра.

\- Надолго?

\- До конца праздников.

\- Здорово, - искренне обрадовался Арно. – А Эмиль?

\- У него младший заболел, остались в Сэ. Я к нему заеду после праздников, продлю себе отпуск на неделю.

\- Ага. Передавай привет.

\- Разумеется, – Лионель вгляделся в его лицо. – Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, - Арно кивнул ему и прошел в ванную, собираясь вымыть руки. – Правда нормально, - сказал он, выйдя и опустившись на диван рядом с Лионелем. – Даже таблетки больше не принимаю.

\- Уже неплохо.

\- Ты подстригся? – Арно коснулся распущенных волос Лионеля, придирчиво изучая новую прическу.

\- Да, чуть-чуть. А ты, смотрю, отращиваешь?

\- Ага. А где мама и папа?

\- Сейчас будут, вышли в соседний магазин за фирменным пирогом Цукерброда, когда узнали, что ты приедешь. Что случилось? Ты же был у Валентина. Поссорились?

Арно вздохнул и положил голову на плечо Лионеля.

\- Дело не в нем, - начал он. – Дело в его брате. И, наверно, в семье Валентина в целом. Понимаешь, я… они…

\- Винят тебя в произошедшем, - вдруг закончил за него Лионель.

\- Выключи свою функцию чтения мыслей, - возмутился Арно и шутливо ткнул Лионеля в бок.

Лионель усмехнулся и ткнул его в ответ, а потом посерьезнел.

\- Ничего, не расстраивайся. Думаю, в итоге Джастин придет к нужным выводам.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я знаю Джастина. Не настолько хорошо, но знаю, и могу предположить его реакцию. К тому же, ты только представь, что сейчас с ним делает твой Валентин.

Арно хмыкнул.

\- Да уж.

Лионель окинул взглядом гостиную, а потом встал и потянул Арно за собой.

\- Ладно, раз уж ты решил побыть здесь, идем, достанем игрушки и елку? Поможешь украсить дом.

 

* * *

Джастин долго смотрел на Валентина – тот не оборачивался от окна, глядя на площадь и людей, спешащих между ярмарочными палатками – а потом медленно, неохотно произнес:

\- Отца предоставь мне. Поговорю с ним потом. Не переживай, - Валентин не шелохнулся, но Джастин почти ощутил, как напряжение в комнате спадает. Он шагнул вперед, обошел рояль и покосился на скрипку, устроившуюся на крышке. – Насчет Арно… извини. Возможно, я не прав. Я просто переживаю за тебя – видел же, что с тобой было после… и в Васспарде.

\- Джастин, я не брошу его снова.

\- Да понял я, - Джастин обнял Валентина со спины. – Вальхен, правда, прости меня.

Валентин вздохнул.

\- Тебе нужно извиняться не передо мной.

 

* * *

Арно уже устроился на диване в своей комнате, когда заметил, что экран телефона мерцает – звук он так и не включил, и входящий вызов шел световым сигналом.

\- Да? – можно было не отвечать, но стало как-то неудобно.

\- Хочу извиниться, - голос Джастина звучал слегка настороженно, но холод из него исчез. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал.

Арно хотелось много чего сказать в ответ, но внезапно навалившаяся усталость превратила длинную мысленную тираду в несколько слов:

\- Забей. Все нормально.

\- Ты вернешься? А то Вальхен беспокоится.

Арно покосился на дверь – родители еще не спали, Ли тоже, он слышал их смех и голоса внизу. Можно было попросить отца подвезти, он не отказал бы. Но почему-то не хотелось.

\- Я уже своим пообещал помочь с покупками и готовкой завтра, - признался Арно. – Может, приедете к нам с утра? – предложил он, довольный внезапной идеей. – Можно будет отпраздновать вместе. Места явно больше, чем у вас.

Джастин ненадолго замолчал, вероятно, обдумывая.

\- Ладно, мы с Вальхеном приедем где-нибудь к одиннадцати, - наконец решил он. Голос Джастина звучал по-прежнему настороженно, но это в любом случае было лучше, чем ничего. – Поможем со всеми приготовлениями. Пойдет?


	4. Последствия

_Месяц Весеннего Ветра 2 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
Перед входом в студию, где собрались остальные, Арно замялся, ощущая неловкость. До этого он, конечно, уже встречался и с Катершванцами, и с Айрис – на Зимний Излом и потом, у Валентина, обсудить дела. Но вот так, в студии – впервые за долгое время. Арно вздохнул, собрался с духом и шагнул внутрь.  
Норберт и Йоганн отрывались в комнате записи, а Валентин объяснял что-то Айрис. Увидев Арно, он едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Привет, - Арно бережно положил футляр со скрипкой на стол. – Как дела?  
\- Все в порядке, - весело отозвалась Айрис. После возвращения Валентина в Торку она сменила гнев на милость и общалась с Арно, как прежде. – А ты где так долго?  
\- В академии задержался, там расписание поменяли, а потом трамвай упустил, - Арно виновато улыбнулся. – Между прочим, меня узнали, - вдруг буркнул он, скидывая пальто на спинку стула.  
\- Это как? – заинтересовался Валентин.  
\- Девчонка одна в трамвае сначала смотрела-смотрела, а потом «ой, вы же Арно Савиньяк, ой, а можно автограф, ой, а можно с вами сфоткаться?» - в результате я проехал свою остановку. Чего смеешься? – Арно возмущенно ткнул пальцем в Валентина. – Я предупреждал, что без машины неудобно!  
\- Тебе в первую очередь, - хихикнула Айрис и снова уткнулась в планшет. – Знал бы ты, что о тебе поклонницы пишут.  
\- «Приддоньяк»? – Валентин покосился на экран, но Айрис тут же выключила планшет с невинным видом. – Что это?  
\- Ну, вам, ребята, не понять, - туманно отозвалась она и тут же сменила тему. – Арно, а ты скрипичные партии все придумал? А то мы не слышали, интересно же.  
\- Ага, - рассеяно отозвался тот, переглянулся с Валентином и озадаченно взглянул на выключенный планшет Айрис. Впрочем, кошки с ним – иногда незнание бывает благом.  
  
* * *  
На этот раз одну из композиций они записывали вместе. До этого Валентин уже работал над материалом, и Арно заметил, как он то и дело морщится и закусывает губу, играя на пианино, а потом, думая, что никто не смотрит, украдкой трет правую руку. Арно помрачнел, сходу догадавшись о причине, и отвел взгляд.  
  
* * *  
\- Будем ужинать? – Валентин вышел из ванной, снова потирая правую руку – похоже, неосознанно, иначе не стал бы показывать.  
\- Позже, - Арно усадил его в кресло, а сам устроился на подлокотнике. – Покажи руку.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не притворяйся, я видел сегодня и в студии, и дома. Сильно болит?  
\- Терпимо, - ответил Валентин, чуть помедлив, и протянул руку Арно. Тот закатал рукав его свитера и бережно осмотрел.  
\- И часто такое бывает?  
\- Только после определенной нагрузки. Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом.  
\- А я не могу не думать, видя, что тебе больно, и что это – из-за меня.  
\- В самом деле, забудь ты уже. Не так уж и часто.  
\- Не дергайся, сиди спокойно, - Арно начал осторожно разминать и массировать руку Валентина, стараясь касаться бережно и аккуратно, не надавливая слишком сильно. – Лучше?  
\- Где ты этому научился?  
\- В интернете, - буркнул Арно. – Давно еще. Читал о последствиях таких переломов. Надеялся, что не пригодится.  
\- Арно, - Валентин удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом вдруг изогнул губы в легкой усмешке. – Массаж, конечно, довольно полезная вещь, но, может, лучше поищем, что такое этот загадочный «приддоньяк»?  
Арно неопределенно хмыкнул и продолжил разминать руку.  
\- А ты уверен, что хочешь знать?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Валентин. – Но мне любопытно.


	5. Ошибка

_Месяц Летних Скал 2 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
\- …и передай привет… своему, - отец хмыкнул в трубку и отключил связь.  
Валентин недоверчиво уставился на телефон, покачал головой, а потом довольно усмехнулся. Надо же, столько неодобрения сначала, а теперь сам приветы передает. Без Джастина не обошлось, зато есть результат, хотя на это и потребовалось полгода. Но он не жалел, что сказал своим родителям правду. Давно следовало это сделать.  
Валентин остановился у знакомого перехода, чуть улыбнувшись своим мыслям. Начало лета в Торке выдалось теплым и солнечным, и он решил прогуляться и пойти домой из академии пешком. Ему одобрили окончание академа, он сдал нужный материал и с осени возвращался к занятиям. Даже странно – из-за вынужденного перерыва в учебе они с Арно теперь почти сравнялись по курсам.  
Подумав об Арно, Валентин ускорил шаг. Родители Арно решили сделать им своеобразный подарок в Летний Излом – разрешили Арно снова переехать к Валентину. Поначалу даже не верилось, что, вернувшись домой, теперь там можно было застать Арно, читающего книгу, возящегося на кухне или разучивающего новое задание на скрипке для учебы. Снова как тогда, после школы – по крайней мере, у Валентина было такое же ощущение – как когда они съехались впервые перед поступлением в академию. Одновременно чувство неловкости и в то же время почти детского восторга от происходящего.  
  
* * *  
Ключ повернулся в замке на один оборот – значит, Арно уже дома. Валентин поставил сумку в прихожей, разулся и пошел на кухню, откуда раздавалось характерное шуршание и бульканье чего-то явно аппетитного – в последнее время в честь переезда Арно готовил особенно вкусно.  
Валентин распахнул кухонную дверь и в ужасе застыл на пороге, увидев открывшуюся ему картину, улыбка исчезла, а заготовленное приветствие застряло в горле. Арно стоял у кухонного стола… с уже вскрытым прозрачным пакетиком, наполненным характерного цвета веществом.  
Прежде, чем он успел осознать, что делает, Валентин вывернул руку Арно, заставляя того с удивленным вскриком выпустить пакетик. Мелкие крупинки рассыпались по столу и по полу.  
\- Вальхен, ты чего? Больно же! – Арно с недоумением и обидой уставился на Валентина. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Валентин дышал так тяжело, словно бежал сюда все полчаса от академии, в висках стучало. Он торопливо оглядел стол – мало ли, сколько еще этой гадости у Арно – и вдруг замер, вздрогнув.  
\- …, - емко произнес Арно, проследив за его взглядом и, наконец, правильно оценив ситуацию. И уже тише добавил. – Вальхен, отпусти. Это всего лишь сахар. Тростниковый сахар – видишь, коробка стоит? На него в магазине скидка была, я взял – он просто сразу поделен на порции в пакетиках. У нас сахар закончился, вот я и купил. Хочешь, покажу тебе чек? – привычка сохранять чеки из магазинов для предъявления их родителям у Арно так и осталась, хотя ему недавно вернули кредитку с разблокированным счетом.  
Валентин молча выпустил Арно, тупо глядя на надпись на боку коробки и словно впервые заметил чашку Арно с еще дымящимся шадди – если чай он пил несладкий, то шадди без сахара терпеть не мог. Арно отступил на шаг, потирая запястье и хмуро глядя на Валентина.  
\- Прости, я… - Валентин все еще взглядом обыскивал кухню, что не укрылось от внимания Арно.  
\- Я думал, ты мне веришь, - сказал он с упреком.  
\- Верю! – мгновенно возразил Валентин. – Просто…  
\- Просто на самом деле не веришь, - Арно выключил плиту и отвернулся к окну. – Мне теперь постоянно все будут это припоминать? – он старался говорить спокойно, но Валентин уловил горечь в его голосе.  
Он подошел к Арно и осторожно обнял его за плечи.  
\- Прости. Я правда не хотел.  
\- Болван ты, Вальхен, - проворчал Арно. – Я с утра пол мыл. Поэтому в наказание иди и собирай сахар. И со стола тоже. И вообще, кое-кто мне как-то раз весьма красноречиво заявлял, что отличит сахар от сакотты.  
\- Ты это помнишь? – Валентин покорно взял щетку и принялся подметать сахар с пола.  
\- Помню, - нехотя произнес Арно, глядя на Валентина сверху вниз. – И напоминаю себе довольно часто. Обо всем.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы не захотеть повторить глупость, - просто ответил тот.  
\- А тебе хочется? – Валентин спросил прежде, чем подумал, и мысленно выругался – сейчас Арно точно рассердится уже всерьез. Но тот лишь как-то грустно посмотрел на него и медленно покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я совсем параноик, да? – безнадежно спросил Валентин, высыпая рассыпанный сахар в мусорное ведро.  
\- Ага, - согласился Арно и вздохнул. – Ладно, кошки с тобой. Иди мой руки и приходи есть. Я тут доубираюсь.  
\- Тебе привет от моего отца, - запоздало сообщил Валентин, обернувшись в дверях.  
Арно изогнул бровь на манер Лионеля.  
\- Обалдеть. Ну, передавай ему тоже. Такими темпами к зиме как раз созреет на визит к нам.  
\- Мы приедем к нему раньше, - Валентин усмехнулся. – Катарина утвердила несколько концертов – два из них в Олларии, в конце Осенних Молний. В том числе Валмонский.


	6. Перед концертом

_Месяц Осенних Скал 3 года Круга Молний_

* * *

Альбом вышел в конце лета, а первый после перерыва концерт был запланирован на следующий день после Осеннего Излома, в одном из торскских клубов, где они уже выступали когда-то давно. Валентин усмехнулся, подумав о том, что все словно вернулось к самому началу, когда группа только выпустила первый альбом. Тогда они тоже начинали с таких вот небольших клубов.  
В честь Осеннего Излома Катарина предложила выступить в тех самых костюмах из давнего клипа. Как она объяснила – чтобы напомнить всем об истории и о третьем альбоме.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - Арно безуспешно сражался с кружевом на манжете. – Виконт, вот же. Какого Леворукого я вообще какой-то там виконт? Был бы слугой или конюхом, не было бы дурацких кружев. Тьфу-ты, достало. Вот скажи, как я должен в этом играть? Зачем мы вообще согласились.  
\- Айрис хуже, - усмехнулся Валентин. – Она обычно танцует на сцене, а с такой прической лишний раз головой не тряхнуть – шпильки посыплются.  
Арно снова дернул кружево, зацепившееся за пуговицу, и выругался. Валентин подошел к нему и мягко отцепил непослушную ткань, помогая поправить одежду.  
\- Все нормально? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Нет, - Арно отвернулся, отросшие волосы упали на лицо, скрывая выражение. – Я волнуюсь, - признался он спустя несколько мгновений. – Поэтому ворчу.  
\- Мы же здесь уже выступали, и не раз.  
\- Ну да, - Арно вздохнул. – Просто… это первый раз после всего. Поэтому мне немного страшно. Я отвык от сцены.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - Валентин взял его за руку и сжал пальцы.  
Арно осторожно коснулся его руки, задавая немой вопрос. Валентин кивнул.  
\- Не переживай, я нормально. Такие нагрузки вполне выдерживаю. После концерта разомнешь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда идем, - он потянул Арно за собой. – Остальные нас уже, наверно, ждут.  
\- А ты совсем не волнуешься?  
\- Волнуюсь. За тебя.  
\- Да все хорошо, - Арно слабо улыбнулся. – Извини. Я прямо как в музыкальной школе перед своим самым первым концертом. Я тебе не рассказывал?  
\- Нет. А что было?  
\- Я разревелся за кулисами, потому что боялся выходить на сцену, и убежал из школы во двор. Меня потом и родители, и учителя искали.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Мне было семь, и мне казалось, что я играю хуже всех, - мрачно признался Арно. – Это потом мне понравилось играть для других. А тогда я был маленьким и нервным.  
\- Тогда тем более тебе сейчас нечего бояться, - решил Валентин и, притянув Арно к себе, шепнул на ухо. – Просто играй для меня. Как мы всегда делаем друг для друга.


	7. Поцелуй

_Месяц Осенних Молний 3 года Круга Молний_

* * *

Первый концерт в Олларии, перед Валмонским, только что закончился, и на этот раз группу возле выхода дожидались поклонники. Непривычно. Но приятно. Впрочем, Арно это казалось приятным ровно до того момента, пока он не обернулся к Валентину, собираясь его поторопить – остальные уже устроились в автобусе.

При виде открывшейся картины, брови Арно сами собой поползли вверх. Одна из девушек выглядела чересчур довольной и, ничуть не стесняясь, обнимала Валентина за талию – хотя нет, приглядевшись, Арно понял, что ниже – в то время как вторая фотографировала их с разных ракурсов. Обычно он был не против. Но что-то это уж слишком.

Арно даже не успел осознать, что именно делает. С широкой улыбкой и вежливым «прошу прощения!» он выцепил Валентина из объятий поклонницы и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. От неожиданности тот не стал ни возражать, ни вырываться.

Удивленные возгласы, вспышки камер, чье-то восторженное «охренеть!» - Арно ничего этого не заметил.

\- А теперь прошу нас извинить, но нам пора. Приходите еще на концерты, будем рады сыграть для вас, хорошего вечера и с наступающим! – выдал он на одном дыхании, помахал толпе и втянул Валентина в автобус.

\- Совсем спятил? – прошептал Валентин, едва пришел в себя. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь будет?

\- А что будет?

\- Не делай вид, словно не знаешь!

\- Ребята, что-то случилось? – Айрис подняла голову от планшета.

\- Да так, не обращай внимания, - Арно улыбнулся и махнул рукой водителю – «поехали уже отсюда».

Валентин недовольно хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну.

 

_Месяц Зимних Скал 3 года Круга Молний_

* * *

\- Это что?

\- Что – это?

\- Вот это, - Вальтер положил перед Валентином на стол раскрытый журнал – похоже, Ангелика купила по дороге домой.

Валентин замялся, пытаясь цензурно описать происходящее на фотографии – похоже, одной из тех, сделанных после концерта – где он целовался с Арно в окружении поклонниц. Заголовок статьи вопрошал: «Пиар или правда?»

Арно потянулся было к журналу, но, поймав на себе взгляд Валентина, поспешно отдернул руку и принял невинный вид.

\- Да ладно, пап, - Джастин подхватил журнал и с интересом пробежал глазами статью, параллельно откусывая небольшие кусочки от яблока. – Рано или поздно пресса все равно бы до них добралась.

\- А так кто добрался? – Вальтер хоть и пытался звучать грозно, но явно не злился всерьез, да и Ангелика выглядела скорее удивленной, чем рассерженной.

\- Ну… - Джастин обернулся к Валентину, ожидая объяснений. Тот красноречиво указал взглядом на Арно.

\- Просто кое кто не умеет сдерживаться при…

\- Ага, а так бы она тебя утащила в ближайший свободный номер и… И все, - буркнул Арно и, пользуясь моментом, схватил журнал и торопливо проверил дату выхода – несколько дней назад. До сих пор никто из его семьи – пока – ничего на этот счет не сказал, но это не значит, что они не узнают. В конце концов, в интернете эта статья тоже появится, если уже не появилась, как и фотографии.

\- Ага, а так что теперь Катарина скажет.

\- Ничего не скажет, - уверенно возразил Арно. – Если это добавит популярности. А вот Айрис – может.

\- Разрубленный Змей, про нее я не подумал.

\- То есть тебя больше смущает возможная реакция группы, а не наша? – Ангелика нарочито неодобрительно покачала головой.

\- Совсем зазвездился, - Джастин скопировал ее жест.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - начал оправдываться Валентин, но его уже не слушали.

\- Младшим не показывай, - спохватился Вальтер, заметив настрой Джастина.

Тот лениво поморщился.

\- Клаус сам найдет, ему ничего и показывать-то не надо.

\- Вот и не облегчай ему задачу, - Ангелика переглянулась с Вальтером.

\- Неплохо смотришься в таком ракурсе, Вальхен, - насмешливо заявил Джастин, еще раз просмотрев фотографии к статье. – Арно, ты тоже здорово получился.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул тот, боязливо косясь на свой телефон. – Ладно отец, - пробормотал он. – А вот мама точно рассердится. Закатные Твари, а еще Ли и Эмиль, - он застонал, закрыв лицо руками.

 

* * *

\- Хм, как думаешь, позвонить Арно или?.. – Арно-старший задумчиво изучал страницу в интернете, ссылку на которую утром прислал Лионель с комментарием «полюбуйся, что наш младший вытворяет».

\- Наверно, стоит? Что там пишут? – Арлетта взволнованно закусила губу и прищурилась, пытаясь прочесть статью.

\- Ничего плохого, не волнуйся, - Арно-старший рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Скорее в духе обычных сплетен – просто рассуждение о том, реальность это или очередная рекламная кампания перед большим концертом, и заметка об их биографии, уже выпущенных альбомах и будущих концертах.

\- Знаешь, когда они только начинали, я честно не подозревала, что группа однажды станет известной.

\- Я тоже, - Арно-старший закрыл статью и, коротко вернув шпильку Лионелю «Арно отлично смотрится, учись правильной раскрутке», повернулся к Арлетте. – Знаешь, а давай махнем с тобой на их следующий концерт?

\- Ты серьезно?

\- После этой статьи мне стало немного стыдно. Ребята играют уже столько лет, а мы ни разу не были на их концерте. Родители Валентина вот были.

\- Давай, - неожиданно легко согласилась Арлетта.

\- Вот и договорились. Сейчас я еще Ли скажу. А Арно сделает нам гостевой пропуск.

Арлетта в красках представила масштаб грядущего для Арно бедствия и, не выдержав, рассмеялась.

 

* * *

\- Вы чего такие задумчивые? – Айрис покосилась на Валентина и Арно, которые решили сами все рассказать, чтобы потом не возникло недоразумений.

Арно пихнул Валентина в бок – «ты ей скажи».

«Нет, ты», - ткнул он в ответ.

\- Ну, - начал Арно издалека. – Понимаешь, тут такое дело… ты же читаешь журналы?

\- А, вы о вашей фотке после того концерта? – вдруг улыбнулась Айрис.

\- Да, - вкрадчиво подтвердил Валентин и переглянулся с Арно.

\- Так это же здорово, - Айрис рассмеялась и торжественно взмахнула планшетом. – Теперь я могу написать на форуме, что приддоньяк – это канон!


	8. Сценический образ

_Месяц Весенних Молний 395 года Круга Волн_

* * *

Прямо перед каникулами Арно пришел в школу с новой прической - алые пряди, вызывающе яркие среди его светлых волос, сразу бросались в глаза.

\- Что скажешь? – шепнул он, устроившись на своем месте рядом с Валентином.

Ответить Валентин не успел – возле парты моментально столпились девчонки из их класса и принялись восторгаться.

\- Савиньяк, это что такое? – Валентин, поглощенный своими мыслями, не заметил, когда пришел учитель.

\- Сценический образ, - беспечно заявил Арно в ответ на чужое недовольство.

\- Что? – учитель, похоже, опешил. Как и сам Валентин – они раньше говорили о создании группы, но чтобы так, напрямую…

\- Сце-ни-чес-кий об-раз, - повторил Арно, явно наслаждаясь моментом. – Планы на ближайшее будущее, - он незаметно подмигнул Валентину.

\- Впишите в ваши планы общение с директором после занятий, - ледяным тоном произнес учитель.

Арно пожал плечами.

\- Вообще-то школьных правил я не нарушаю.

Перепалка продолжалась большую часть урока к полному восторгу класса. Валентин в это время сидел, украдкой глядя на Арно, и думал о том, что ему невозможно хочется сейчас запереться вместе с ним в одной из туалетных кабинок на третьем этаже – там почти никогда никого не бывает, - и использовать оставшееся до окончания урока время с толком.

 

* * *

\- Сценический образ?

\- Ну да. Почему бы и нет? – Арно уверенно шагал вперед, ничуть не смущенный недавно состоявшимся разговором с директором.

\- Здорово, - искренне произнес Валентин.

\- Ты о цвете или?..

\- Или. То есть цвет тоже классный, но я скорее о нашей группе.

Арно ухмыльнулся.

\- Разумеется. И, кстати, я заметил, как ты на меня смотрел, - он обернулся, торопливо прижался и украдкой поцеловал Валентина, получив ошарашенный взгляд. – Что? – невинно спросил Арно. – Между прочим, мне нравится, когда ты так на меня смотришь. А мамы сегодня нет дома.

\- Это намек?

\- Это обязательство. У меня есть кое-что, и ты должен удовлетворить мое желание.

\- В любое время и в любом месте.

\- Я не об этом желании.

\- Жаль.

Арно возмущенно-шутливо ткнул его в плечо, и оба рассмеялись.

 

* * *

\- Ну? Что? Ты обещал.

\- От своего слова я и не отказываюсь, - Валентин подозрительно смотрел на коробочку с лиловой краской для волос. – Просто пытаюсь понять, как долго и насколько больно меня будут за это убивать.

\- Кто?

\- Для начала Ирэна с Августом, а потом – родители, которым они скажут.

\- А мы сделаем так, что никто не узнает. Кроме меня, - в глазах Арно горели озорные огоньки. – Только для нас с тобой.

Эта фраза решила дело.

 

* * *

\- Тебе идет, - решил Арно, критически разглядывая свой труд.

Валентин отвел верхние пряди в сторону и улыбнулся, глядя на свое отражение.

\- Теперь учителя будут ругаться на нас обоих.

\- Так у тебя же под волосами не видно.

\- А я сделаю хвост.

\- Зачем?

Валентин хмыкнул.

\- Может, я тоже хочу, чтобы ты ревновал, когда все девчонки из класса начнут восторгаться.

\- А я хочу другого, - вдруг признался Арно и, прежде чем Валентин успел спросить, чего именно, оседлал его бедра и поцеловал, подергивая за лиловые пряди.

\- Арно, - выдохнул Валентин, подавшись к нему.

\- Между прочим, в первую неделю каникул мы едем в Хексберг, - шепнул ему на ухо Арно. – И я предлагаю использовать номер в гостинице по полной.

Валентин согласно кивнул.

\- Это точно.


End file.
